thecarculturefandomcom-20200213-history
Assignment 1
Assignment 1 William Han 5/18/2011 Much of current discussion about transportation and cars often revolves around alternative fuel sources. However, it is important to realize that there are many other recent and future developments that are not necessarily related to alternatively powered vehicles. For years, manufacturers, aftermarket companies, and enthusiasts have constantly been producing new technologies to improve the functionality, convenience and performance of cars. Today, the increasing prevalence of on-board computers, new technologies, and data connectivity has changed the way people interact with and think about improving their cars. There are two primary fields in which automotive technologies have developed: the integration of computing and data systems and the new use of certain materials. Nearly all of those interested in automotive development, including manufacturers, the aftermarket, and enthusiasts have all contributed to these changes. For example, manufacturers have been increasing the usage of aluminum, carbon fiber, magnesium, and other “space age” materials into various components of a car. The aftermarket has done similar things, especially in racing technologies. They have redesigned major components to create automated manual gearboxes that have also made their way into mainstream vehicles. Finally, car enthusiasts and those who are mechanically inclined often discuss “DIY”-style modifications and repairs, ranging from spark plug replacement to retrofitting a car to be fully electric. Ten years ago car enthusiasts primarily shared their modifications and repairs tips through car clubs and word of mouth. Enthusiasts and handy men would go to car clubs or simply discuss car repairs while watching the Sunday football game. Many tips and tricks would be passed down from mechanic to customer or from weekend racer to weekend racer. On the industry side, technological innovation and collaboration between various car and aftermarket companies primarily existed through face to face engineering meetings, between two major car brands (such as the collaboration between BMW and McLaren to create the McLaren F1). Today, the web has supplanted many of these face to face interactions, especially with the proliferation of internet forums. Forums such automotiveforums.com, carforums.net, or even yahoo answers have allowed people to ask and discuss questions about car modifications and repair. There now exists a plethora of DIY knowledge on the internet open to search via Google for every vehicle in existence, from guides to replace the air filter to aftermarket turbocharger installations. The creation of Youtube has also increased the accessibility of DIY guides, allowing people all over to share their tricks and tips. This dramatic increase in the accessibility of such discussions and knowledge has also led to new homemade innovations (such as retrofitting a car to full-electric). In the industrial world, the internet has allowed engineers to more easily meet and discuss new ideas via internet video chat as well as share complicated computer simulations and models to each other with the increasing bandwidth of the internet. Furthermore, scholars from different fields such as materials scientists at universities are able to collaborate more easily with car companies. Recently, automotive technologies have greatly advanced, partially due to the increased accessibility of information because of the internet. Lighter materials, including plastics, magnesium, and carbon fiber are increasingly being used in cars. The collaboration of battery engineers and car manufacturers has allowed for the development of hybrid vehicles and even full-electric vehicles. Other technological innovations include those to increase fuel efficiency, such as start-stop engines, direct fuel injection, and variable turbocharger timing. Specifically resulting from recent internet innovations includes new technologies such as Ford’s Microsoft based Sync technology. Microsoft’s Sync is installed as a multimedia computer on multiple Ford vehicles that provides multiple phoning features, navigation, traffic reports, voice recognition, and even text message integration. Such computers are becoming increasingly powerful, turning vehicles into internet-connected multimedia centers. Aftermarket corporations have also developed many new technologies for cars utilizing the power of the internet. Recently, Google has created a self-driven car, utilizing multiple internet technologies such as GPS to create a relatively viable self-driven vehicle. Other organizations, such as DARPA, have also begun to create automated vehicles. The future of automotive development and repair discussion will increasingly utilize new internet technologies. Mechanics and car enthusiasts may be able to utilize video chat in order to help others fix their own cars and provide advice in real time. The increasing bandwidth capacity internet connections combined with improving 3D technologies will allow for more detailed tutorials and guides. Furthermore, social media can help car enthusiasts find others with similar interests in their area. Technology-wise, we will likely see a greater integration of the mobile internet and vehicles. Pioneers such as Google and Darpa show how the internet can be used to create self-driven cars. Furthermore, it will become possible for cars to communicate to with each other as well as mechanics to diagnose problems over the internet. Cloud computing will also allow cars to increasingly become media devices, allowing them to stream music and videos. Finally, social media and connectivity between cars can predict traffic jams and even create more efficient and faster highways. The integration of the internet with automotive technologies has endless applications for creating smarter and more efficient cars.